Alone
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post 5x01. Damon helps Katherine after she escaped from the car accident. Katherine realizes that she has made many mistakes. One shot. Datherine.


**Alone**

"_Katherine, doesn't care about anyone other than herself."_

The words kept echoing inside the mind of Katherine Pierce as she tightened her robe around her slim body trying to ignore the fact that she was freezing, that blood was spilling down her forehead, and that her body was sore.

"_And the psychotic bitch that only loved herself."_

For some reason she couldn't get Jeremy's face out of her mind. It had been covered with blood and he had pleaded, begged for her help. And like a stone, cold bitch she had left him lying there.

He deserved it, a voice tried to reassure her, if you would have helped him Damon would have used you as Silas bait!

"I'm Katherine Pierce," her voice wavered a she tried to ignore the fact that she was barefooted and completely naked under this robe. "I'm a survivor." But the words sounded weak and unsure.

"_Is that what I am to you, a means of survival?"_

Katherine shut her eyes. Stefan, Damon, Elijah. She was comply alone. No one cared if she lived or die, heck she wouldn't even care herself if someone had treated her like she had treated them.

Her three boys and she had loved them each in a different way, but for some reason they never choose her. Stefan had been in love with Miss Pierce, not vampire Katherine, Elijah truly loved her but he was blindly in love with the former person that Katherine was, the person that she would never become again: Katerina. And then there was Damon. He had been the one that truly loved her. He had waited for her for 145 years, did everything in his power to find her. He had loved her as Miss Pierce, as Katherine, even as vampire Katherine.

She gulped. And she had broken his heart, tore it into a million of pieces.

He had offered her his help even if it meant betraying Elena and she betrayed him again, almost killing Jeremy.

Katherine was alone again. And this time she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

"You ok?" Damon asked as he handed Jeremy a pack of ice so that it would help with the swelling.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, the blood helped and it's not like I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Very funny."

Jeremy frowned. "Where's Silas?"

"He left, the good thing is that the guy's impatient."

"What did he want?" Jeremy asked.

Damon sighed. "Katherine."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, that Katherine left-"

Damon groaned. "Jeremy, I told you, stop apologizing, it wasn't you fault. She's the one that crashed the damn car. I hope she got a big bruise."

"She was bleeding," Jeremy pointed out. "And she had a huge scar across her face."

Damon and Jeremy stood in silence. Damon couldn't help wondering, was she ok? Normally, he wouldn't care about Katherine, but she had looked so weak and vulnerable hours before and if Jeremy looked this bad, he could only imagine how Katherine felt. Damon had tried to use her as a sacrifice to save Stefan, he couldn't exactly blame Katherine for running.

Unwillingly, he grabbed his car keys.

Jeremy frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't wait up."

* * *

Damon stopped the car when he saw a figure wobbling to the side of the road. The figure stopped and she crouched underneath a tree and clutched her knees together for warmth.

Sighing, the person laid her head against her knees.

Damon groaned. Katherine should really be an actress, she had the poor-little-me-part-downplayed to perfection. And as much as Damon would have loved to hand her over to Silas or even leave her there he found out that he couldn't. It would be too cruel even for Katherine, especially now as a human.

He pulled in front of her and cocked his head to the side. "Get in."

"No." Katherine glared at him, her wet curls sticking up. Her hair looked even worse than before. "Got to hell, Damon you betrayed me even after I gave you the whole teary eyed scene back home!"

"Yes, well you betrayed me countless of times and you almost killed Jeremy so I'd say we're even."

Katherine didn't respond. The blood had already dried on her face. She looked miserable, cold, and on the verge of tears.

"Silas left," Damon said.

"That doesn't mean he wont come back." she pointed out. "I'm not an idiot."

"He wont come back, he's convinced that you're MIA," Damon sighed. "He's got Stefan."

She perked up. "He does?"

He nodded, not wanting to talk about his baby brother. It was better if he didn't think about it, at least for tonight. "You can stay for the night."

"I'm not going with you." she said stubbornly.

"God-Katherine I just gave you a whole little speech, it's not like I wanted to betray you."

"I don't care." she was shivering from the cold. "I don't trust you."

Damon got out of the car and practically dragged her to the backseat.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked as he tried to get out, but he had locked the door. She pounded on the window. "Damon, let me out!"

Damon smirked as he turned on the engine. "You should be thanking me, I'm not letting you freeze to death."

Damon looked to the backseat and found Katherine glaring at him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Katherine was numb as the car stopped in front of the Salvatore house.

"We're here your highness." Damon snorted as he looked over the backseat. Katherine didn't move, she just hugged herself tighter, as if didn't she would break.

"What? No snaky comments?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "That's a first."

He opened the car and when he noticed that Katherine wasn't budging, he took her in his arms and carried her upstairs. She kicked, protested, and even yelled but Damon was not budging. He was not letting her get herself killed.

"What are we doing here?" she demanded when he finally let her go in the bathroom.

Damon turned on the shower. "You need a shower, you're cold and bloody." with one quick tug he removed the robe.

Katherine flushed. "Damon, I'm naked!"

"So?" Damon shrugged. "It's not like I haven't seen it before. Get in the shower."

Without a cunning remark Katherine stepped in the shower and visibly relaxed once Damon left.

The warm water sting on Katherine's bruises, but after a while the water felt good. The fear was slowly leaving her. It was replaced with comfort and even gratitude. She turned off the shower and dried herself off with a towel. She felt better now.

She felt like the old Katherine.

* * *

"Here," Damon handed her a white bra and a pair of pink panties. Katherine was just stepping out of the shower, drying her hair and wearing one of Damon's plain white t-shirts.

Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "You're giving me your girlfriend's underwear? Thanks, but no thanks."

"Well, you can't walk around naked," Damon snapped. "There are children present."

Katherine sighed as she took the bra. "Fine, but I'm not wearing her panties." she opened the drawer and slipped on a pair of Damon's blue boxers. "Now these are nice. Yummy, silk."

Damon rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. He pointed to the bed. "Bed."

A familiar devilish smile curled on her lips. She got on the bed without protest. She patted the left side of the mattress. "There's always room for two." she purred.

Damon smirked. "Well, I guess you're feeling better. Night, Katherine."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Damon said. "Jeremy has the guest bedroom and it's too creepy sleeping in Stefan's room."

Damon turned around to leave again.

"Wait."

"Now what, Katherine?"

"Stay with me," Katherine blurted out, hating how whiny she sounded. "Just until I fall asleep, I promise I wont try anything. It's just the whole thing with Silas-" she flushed.

Damon smirked. "Scaredy cat."

"I'm not, it's just you never know he'll-"

"Ok, move over," Damon decided, pushing Katherine to the side. "But I'm only staying until you fall asleep and you better not try anything."

Katherine nodded happily as she snuggled closer to Damon, he didn't seem to mind. Soon, she could feel her eyelids closing. She hadn't slept in days because she had been too afraid that someone was going to attack her.

But being with Damon made her feel safe, protected, and warm.

She had been a fool to let him go.

**The End**

This was my first Datherine story, hopefully it wasn't too bad. I apologize if it was OOC, please review!


End file.
